Cicatrices
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Todos tenemos cicatrices. Algunas son visibles y con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con ellas; se transforman en un recordatorio constante de que estás vivo y debes seguir en pie, librando mil batallas.
1. La Copa Mundial de Quidditch

« _Todos tenemos cicatrices. Algunas son visibles y con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con ellas; se transforman en un recordatorio constante de que estás vivo y debes seguir en pie, librando mil batallas. Existen otras tantas que a pesar de que el ojo humano no pueden verlas, sabes que están ahí haciendo eco en tu día a día. Son marcas de sufrimientos y otras guerras, las cuales son las más difíciles de sanar. Y entonces, tales cicatrices viven en ti como parte de tu esencia, así como siendo una pauta del camino que elegirás en tu vida._

 _Conocí a un joven mago, uno que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Él se conducía con fortaleza y bondad, detalle que creo que en el fondo era lo que más e_ _nvidiamos de su persona, ya que nos encontramos en esta vida con cicatrices internas que nos llevaron a tomar malas decisiones._

 _Esta es mi está es mi historia, la de Draco y Barty, quienes nos guiamos por la oscuridad; el relato de mi mejor amiga y de una sangre sucia con apellido Granger, quienes el amor les llegó de manera imprevista y sí, hay que reconocer que una de ellas se llevó más desgracias que dicha. Así que si deseas conocer una versión distinta de esta historia, bienvenidos a mi mundo. Nada pierdes con leer y vivir a mi lado por un momento.»_

* * *

 ** _La copa mundial de Quidditch_**

Las vacaciones estaban a plenitud, así como los rayos del sol que acariciaban las casas de campaña. Debo admitir que detesto el quidditch, sin embargo, el espectáculo que relucía ante mis ojos era maravilloso; aunado a esto mi pasión por conocer a brujas y magos de otros países me llenaba de gran curiosidad. Era algo increíble el estar rodeada de casas de campaña, de las cuales salían magos ataviados con capas de seda y con turbantes; había magos proveniente de Sudamérica hablando en un idioma desconocido para mí. Algunas brujas africanas parecían princesas de piel oscura, muy bellas y exóticas al nivel de las japonesas con sus rostros de porcelana. Y más allá de apariencias, lo fascinante es que éramos cientos de miles de magos y brujas de diversas partes del mundo unidos como una sola comunidad mágica.

Decidí dar una caminata para seguir disfrutando del color que traía consigo el mundial. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y proseguí mi recorrido observando todo con suma curiosidad. Me llevé una que otra sonrisa de algunos niños que a leguas se veía eran americanos; mis compatriotas ingleses también me demostraron amabilidad cuando tropecé con una mochila y que gracias a un mago de barba poblada, me salvé de una caída. « _Gracias_ » musité con una sonrisa y me alejé con mi soledad a cuestas.

No me considero una persona sociable, pues no poseo empatía hacia mis pares. Digamos que soy de la clase de calidad antes de cantidad, soy bastante selectiva y por ello me acarreo uno que otro desprecio. Aún así, admito que soy afortunada por tener cerca de mi a mis pocas amistades. Y hablando de ello, cuando pasé cerca de una familia ataviada con los colores de Irlanda, una voz familiar resonó a mis espaldas:

—¡Freeda, Freeda! ¡Te he estado buscando!

—Tonta, al contrario de otros vine sola al mundial y decidí dar un paseo mientras tú derramas miel sobre grageas— respondí riendo entre dientes a quien es mi mejor amiga, que corría con los brazos abiertos hacia mí.—¿Dónde dejaste a Diggory, Amanda?

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Allá con los Weasley, Potter y la chica de la biblioteca. Pero no encajo ahí, prefiero estar contigo ¿Sabes? Digo, soy capaz de soportar a cualquiera estando con Cedric pero...nos topamos con Chang y no me fue muy grato—comentó con un dejo de amargura.

—Aún no superas lo de tu lesión, ¿Cierto?— inquirí, al tiempo que Amanda negaba con la cabeza.—¡No seas estúpida! Recuperarás tu puesto en el equipo tarde o temprano, además tu cabeza hueca de Hufflelpuff está de tu lado, ya supera eso.

Ella soltó un bufido de desaprobación y frunció el entrecejo. La miré divertida, pues si alguien amaba con pasión el quidditch sin duda era Amanda Kelsington; por ella me encontraba aquí ya que logró conseguir dos entradas para la final. Su amor por ese deporte le viene desde niña; aumentó cuando fue elegida como buscadora de Ravenclaw hacía ya tres años, pero una lesión la alejó del campo de juego dando pie a que Cho Chang ocupara su puesto en el equipo. Ese hecho le era difícil de superar, más si le sumamos que Cho parecía interesada en Cedric Diggory. Mi querida amiga es una chica agradable, aunque con una gran inestabilidad emocional.

—Él te quiere. Fin de la historia. Sabes que detesto las cursilerías porque soy un cupido amargado, pero ese imbécil te quiere, así que tranquilízate y disfruta cada momento— insistí dándole una palmada en la espalda.— Anda, ve con tu hombre y vigila a Granger.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Otra vez con eso? Dile a tu amigo que a la próxima se consiga a alguien más— me respondió alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos castaños me miraron con inconformidad.— El curso anterior fue lo mismo, ¿Acaso Malfoy no puede acercarse a ella? O más bien su estatus se lo impide ¿No?— juguetó con su cabello mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No te cuesta nada, además es un favor que te pido. Es un ciclo porque Draco me hizo un favor y yo se lo estoy pagando, ahora tú me haces uno a mí y te lo pagaré cuando lo necesites. ¿Ves? ¡Nos conviene a todos!

—Sí, pero estás de acuerdo con que tanto Hermione como Malfoy, son personas que me importan poco y me desagradan.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! Solo que cuando necesites a una astuta Slytherin que le haga alguna maldad a Chang, ni me hables— resoplé con malicia.

—Bien, tú ganas Freeda Shilton. Nos vemos en la noche— se despidió con una sonrisa forzada.

Comencé a reír al tiempo que nos despedíamos y Amanda Kelsington se alejó.

Ella era un año menor que yo. Nos conocimos desde niñas en la casa de su madre, puesto que somos de algún modo parientes lejanas. Su primo Richard está casado con mi hermananastra Margaret, así que como es de esperarse nos frecuentamos seguido. Recuerdo que me encontraba en el jardín dándole vida con mis poderes a unos muñecos hechos con lodo. Amanda se acercó a mí con timidez, sus mejillas sonrosadas y las pecas por su nariz le daban un aire bastante gracioso, además que era muy pequeña para su edad. En cambio yo me veía un poco más grande de los años que tenía en ese entonces; mi cabello a comparación de la actualidad, lo llevaba hasta la altura del cuello. Siempre tenía las manos y el rostro con manchas de tierra. A ella eso le daba curiosidad, puesto que su madre la mantenía impecable y tampoco solía jugar con los demás, por ese motivo me extrañó que aquella mañana de verano esa niña se acercara a jugar conmigo. Ella parecía fascinada con los muñecos de lodo. Reía y reía al igual que yo. Desde ese momento descubrimos el gran lazo que nos unía. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts la recibí en el gran Comedor con alegría, con fe de que quedaría en Slytherin. Pero el sombrero seleccionador tenía la última palabra y quedó en Ravenclaw, motivo por el cual nos alejamos un par de meses. Estaba devastada porque su sueño era estar conmigo. Por mi parte no soportaba las burlas de mis compañeros y tampoco los consejos que me daban algunos alumnos de séptimo. Se oponían a la idea de que una Slytherin como yo fuera tan protectora con una chica de una casa rival. Sin embargo, tras conversar un día con Amanda en los pasillos, retomé mi relación con ella a pesar de todo. Esa era el motivo principal por el cual detesta a la casa Slytherin, el rechazo de mis compañeros y porque muy en el fondo ese era su gran anhelo al llegar aquí, el ser una serpiente como yo.

Al regresar a mi casa de campaña me topé con un visitante inesperado. Un mago de cabello platinado y ojos grises me esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Estaba ataviado con un elegante abrigo negro y traía consigo una caja de varitas de regaliz que reconocí al instante. Parecía estar contento, pues sonreía con su tradicional altanería.

—¿Qué haces aquí comiéndote mis dulces, Malfoy?— lo increpé de mala manera. Él se limitó a reír.—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— insistí.

—¿Tanto te importa conocerlo que eres capaz de seguir a la sangre sucia?— me respondió arrastrando las palabras.—Eres perseverante, Shilton.

—Me importa demasiado, casi al nivel de tu amor silencioso por ella.

—¿Amor silencioso? ¡Por favor! Me humilló y debe pagarlo— resopló con una mueca.

Ya no me tragaba ese cuento. Éramos contadas las personas que sabíamos que Granger había humillado y golpeado a Draco el curso anterior. Él furioso y con su ego tocado, quería vengarse de ella. Aun así no comprendía el porqué su afán de vigilarla.

—Si te quieres vengar de alguien únicamente lo haces y ya. No la sigues como un perro y…

—Corrección— espetó levantando una mano para callarme.— Tú la sigues como un perro y a su vez tu amiga lo hace también. Yo únicamente las utilizo— terció con una carcajada.

—¡Si serás idiota, Malfoy! ¡Ah! Y bien, ¿Qué quieres?

—Entremos a tu tienda y te lo diré— indicó con seriedad, ingresando a mi casa de campaña.

—Como que te tomas muchas derechos aquí, ¿No?— le dije con molestia, sentándonos en el sofá.

—Te necesito esta noche— exclamó mordisqueando una varita de regaliz.— Mi venganza puede ser concluida y para eso necesito que tengas a Granger cerca de mi. Hay planes muy oscuros para hoy y quizá hasta él venga. Podría servirme para mi plan y también para el tuyo.

Tragué saliva. Observé a Malfoy que parecía muy satisfecho, pero sus palabras a mis oídos fueron lúgubres.

—¿Fenrir Greyback vendrá? Draco pero…¿Cómo? La seguridad es extrema en la Copa Mundial, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Es vaya, algo ilógico si lo piensas.

—Hay cosas que no puedo contarte pero si quieres ver a un hombre lobo en acción quédate conmigo. La sangre sucia merece un pequeño susto.

Me levanté y lo fulminé con la mirada. Posé mis manos sobre mis caderas y le respondí de mala gana:

—¿Tú ego vale más que su vida? Sabemos perfectamente bien que un hombre lobo no da un simple susto y ya, ¡La matará, Draco! Eres una mierda. No voy a ser partícipe de esto. Digo, Granger no es una bruja que me agrade totalmente pero admitamos que es una buena chica, no merece algo así.

Él se levantó con lentitud y me encaró con su rostro lleno de desprecio.

—No te hagas la santa conmigo, Shilton. No me des sermones estúpidos cuando tú misma eres una mierda. ¿Querer matar a tu padre es un acto de benevolencia? ¿Valen más tus traumas infantiles que su vida? Piénsalo. Nos vemos en la noche— concluyó saliendo de la casa.

Me quedé inmóvil, con la sangre hirviendo de ira. Apreté la mandíbula y cerré mis puños. Desahogué mi frustración pateando una silla y golpeando con un puño una lámpara. Detesto cuando quiero hacer las cosas bien y termina saliendo el tiro por la culata. Soy vil, lo sé, pero no mataría a alguien inocente ni sería parte de. Lo que más me dolía era que Draco tenía cierta razón. Odio a mi padre, viví un infierno por culpa suya y quería venganza ahora que lo encontré, pero la cuestión era que ¿En verdad merece morir a manos de su peor pesadilla? Y luego estaba esa chica Granger no me había hecho daño. El ser cómplice de Malfoy y si las cosas salían de acuerdo a su plan, me convertiría en parte de una desgracia.

Me tumbé en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Soy fría para tomar alguna decisión, aún así ¿Acaso somos una especie de dioses para decidir quién muere y quien vive? Era una incógnita que me atormenta a pesar de saber la respuesta. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que el mundo de los sueños me envolviera. Me vi a mí misma convertida en lobo con mis garras empapadas de sangre. Olfateaba algo desagradable así que seguí el rastro. Entonces lo encontré hecho un ovillo como un niño indefenso. Mi padre me miraba suplicando porque lo perdonara, en cambio yo reclamaba por su vida. Una voz me incitaba que lo hiciera, que lo matara a aquel hombre. Era Draco cargando entre brazos el cadáver de Hermione Granger. El olor a muerte me hizo enloquecer más y la bestia que yacía en mí se abalanzó sobre mi padre. Escuché otra voz, se sentía más real y cercana. Era Amanda que gritaba, pero a mí me costaba recuperar la conciencia.

—¿Estás ahí? ¡Freeda Shilton el partido iniciará! ¿En dónde se habrá metido?— escuché que decía con desesperación.— Una cosa es que no le guste el Quidditch pero desaparecer no se lo permito.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Sé paciente, está aquí dormida cerca del baúl— era la voz de Cedric Diggory cerca de mí, así que reaccioné y desperté.

—¡Por Merlín! Mujer te quedaste dormida por horas, el partido ya iniciará y venimos por ti— musitó Amanda mientras Cedric me daba una mano ayudándome a levantar, sin embargo, estaba atolondrada y con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Ya empezó?— susurré ahogando un bostezo.

—Inicia en quince minutos. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, mi padre nos espera— comentó Diggory con amabilidad.

—Ah, vale. Gracias. Vayan adelante, en un momento los alcanzo.

Amanda asintió y salió de la mano de Cedric. Llevaban un año saliendo y por primera vez puedo decir que hizo una buena elección. Ella era una tonta enamoradiza con debilidad por los jugadores de quidditch, pero con una pésima reputación amorosa. Su primer novio fue en su segundo año con un chico mayor que yo llamado Oliver Wood. Fue un desastre que duró dos semanas pues sus diferencias radicaban por sus preferencias en cuanto a equipos y jugadores; dos fanáticos empedernidos son una pésima combinación. Después salió con un golpeador llamado Brendan Springwood, una cabeza hueca de Ravenclaw quien estaba más enamorado del quidditch que de ella. Otro romance fatídico pero de un mes.

Cedric Diggory llegó un año después. Su cuento de hadas inició tras un partido entre Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw, donde Cedric salió herido. Amanda fue la primera en auxiliarlo y permaneció a su lado en todo momento. Él era del mismo curso que yo, aún así entre nosotros no existía ni rastro de amistad pero por lo que lo conocía sabía de su popularidad entre las chicas por su atractivo y caballerosidad. No era un casanova, simplemente era un chico tranquilo que se enamoró de la dulzura de mi mejor amiga. Ella nunca ha sido propiamente de las más atractivas o populares del colegio, aunque su alegría era capaz de contagiársela hasta a las piedras como yo. Por ello soy tan protectora con ella, pues su torpeza mezclada con su inseguridad la hacía presa fácil de abusadores, sin embargo, Diggory era distinto y era capaz de sacar lo mejor de mi amiga, pero no todo es luz sin la oscuridad.

¡Salazar bendito! Ojalá tuviese el don de la adivinación para evitar tantas cosas. Jamás imaginé que aquella noche era el inicio de nuestro maleficio. De haber sabido lo que pasaría en el futuro no habría permitido que ese monstruo se acercara a Amanda, quien tras ser una flor inocente se convirtió en una marchita carente de esperanza.

* * *

¡ **Hola!**

 **Este fanfic representa mi regreso después de un año de ausencia. Espero les guste y me acompañen a lo largo de las publicaciones. Procuraré publicar todos los lunes.** **Espero les agrade esta historia y me dejen algún comentario :3 Si tengo algunas fangirl del dramione, no desesperen.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	2. La marca tenebrosa

**La marca tenebrosa**

Sentí como mi piel se erizaba al compás de los vítores de los presentes. La música, la alegría y la emoción era contagiosa en el estadio. Jamás en mi vida había presenciado un espectáculo de tal magnitud; las finales de quidditch en el colegio a mi parecer eran algo aburrido, pese a que sí tenían cosas entretenidas, esto no se comparaba en nada. Era mucho decir para alguien que como yo, detesta los deportes. Miré a Amanda Kelsington, mi mejor amiga parecía a punto de desmayarse puesto que para ella era un sueño cumplido; Cedric Diggory no se quedaba atrás, sonreía ampliamente con el asombro y la alegría tallados en su rostro.

—¡Por Merlín, el estadio está lleno a tope! Y ¡Caramba, Cedric, mira!— exclamó Amanda entre risas, señalando a las mascotas de los finalistas.

Sonreí. Me agradaba verla feliz y me percaté que Cedric Diggory sentía lo mismo. La abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su frente con dulzura. Hice una mueca con incomodidad cuando ella respondió tal gesto con un beso en sus labios.

—Bien. Me iré a mi asiento—los interrumpí sentándome detrás de ellos. Con las mejillas encendidas, Amanda asintió y su mirada nuevamente se posó en las mascotas.

El padre de Cedric, el señor Amos Diggory, llegó con gran alegría a sentarse a un lado de su hijo, entregándoles dos binoculares mágicos a la pareja.

—Muchas gracias, señor Diggory— Amanda le estrechó la mano con cariño.

—Gracias, papá— le hizo segunda Cedric.

—¡Oh, vamos! No hay que perder el tiempo en agradecimientos y mejor disfrutemos el espectáculo. Asistí a mi primer mundial con mi padre— relató Amos con un dejo de nostalgia.— Y ahora que vengo por segunda vez, es el turno de estar con mi hijo amado y su adorable novia. El próximo mundial espero tener vida y que entre mis brazos se encuentre mi nieto Amos II ja, ja, ja ¡Muchachita que te has puesto muy colorada! No tengo prisa claro está, pero no está por demás decirles que tomen en consideración mi nombre— guiñó un ojo y rascó su mentón con una sonrisa.

—Me casaré contigo una vez que nos graduemos— susurró el muchacho.

—Cedric— resopló Amanda con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿No te quieres casar conmigo?— inquirió Cedric alarmado, mirándola de hito a hito.

—Mi amor, por supuesto, pero yo...me graduaré dentro de dos años. A ti te falta solo uno.

« _Voy a vomitar»_ me dije en mis adentros. Tanta cursilería me daba asco, así que desvié mi mirada hacia los asientos atestados de magos. Había comprado unos binoculares similares a los de aquellos tórtolos, así que lo enfoqué hacia las primeras filas. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al vislumbrar a un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado a unos cuantos asientos de su amada enemiga. Draco Malfoy se encontraba con sus padres muy cerca del ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge; Hermione Granger estaba cerca, con los Weasley y Harry Potter. Me pregunté si entre sus pensamientos se encontraba mi altanero compañero de Slytherin; era algo complicado de descifrar puesto que no la conocía lo suficiente. Durante el partido, observé sus movimientos y los de Draco. Hermione nunca le dirigió una mirada, parecía muy entretenida observando las proezas de los jugadores de quidditch, pero Malfoy, aquel adolescente tenía ojos para todo. Se concentraba en la final, más sin embargo podía ver cómo por breves periodos de tiempo le lanzaba una mirada discreta a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Desvié mis pensamientos de ese par y decidí concentrarme en el partido. Debo reconocer el inmenso talento de los participantes; con los binoculares repetí en varias ocasiones jugadas dignas de aplauso. No pude evitar fijarme en el buscador de Bulgaria Viktor Krum, pues volaba por el estadio con una velocidad indescriptible. Cuando Krum atrapó la snitch, el estadio enmudeció por el asombro. Minutos después los vítores por parte de los irlandeses estaban cargados de excitación y felicidad, así es, la selección de Irlanda era la vencedora del mundial.

—¡Bravo, bravo!— aplaudió Amanda.—¡Enhorabuena por Irlanda!

Cedric parecía aturdido, contrario a su padre que celebrará con mi amiga.

—¡Un gran partido!— dijo Amos alzando los brazos.

—Merecía ganar Bulgaria—interrumpió Cedric levantándose de su asiento.—Las mejores jugadas fueron de ellos y Krum es un genio.

—¡Bah! Pero lo que cuenta son los puntos, cariño. Así que acepta la derrota.—Amanda se levantó de puntillas y besó la nariz del Huffelpuff.

Me alejé discretamente de los tres. No deseaba interrumpir, además que mi objetivo estaba fijo en buscar a Draco y conocer su plan para aquella noche. Deambulé sin éxito, puesto que todo el mundo celebraba o abucheaba. Eran demasiadas personas, así que decidí dejar mi búsqueda a un lado y dirigirme a mi casa de campaña. Si Malfoy tenía algo importante lo seguro era que me buscaría. Me tropecé con un grupo de magos árabes quienes discutían sobre el resultado; cerca de ellos unos niños bailaban tomando sus banderas de Irlanda, las cuales ondeaban con gran orgullo. Era una fiesta indescriptible, hasta me topé con un grupo de brujas que brindaban abrazadas de sus elfos domésticos.

« _Esta fiesta durará meses_ » me dije a mí misma alejándome de los festejos, aunque el bullicio era excesivo.

Cuando entré a mi casa de campaña me derrumbé sobre el sofá y cerré mis ojos sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño, el cual se vio interrumpido por unos gritos desgarradores.

—¡Malditos borrachos! Mañana mismo me largo a casa— comencé a gritar cuando en ese instante entraron corriendo Amanda y Cedric con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Nos ocultaremos en el bosque!— ordenó Diggory. —No hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté arqueando una ceja, al tiempo que calzaba mis botas.

—Freeda son los mortífagos

Pero Cedric la interrumpió tomándola con fuerza de la mano y yo me quedé en shock, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado con una estaca de metal en la cabeza.

—¡Vámonos inmediatamente!— insistió el chico.

Asentí y los seguí con el corazón en un puño. Al salir me encontré con un escenario distinto al que vi antes de dormir. Las casas de campaña estaban incendiadas; todos corrían como animales salvajes pidiendo ayuda. Sentí como palidecía y se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Seguí a la pareja sin mirar atrás. No entendía qué sucedía, únicamente que algo tenebroso estaba aconteciendo.

—Nos ocultaremos en el bosque. Pondré unos encantamientos alrededor y…

—Te ayudaré, Diggory— repuse enérgicamente.

Pero la marea de gente nos separó. Un grupo innumerable de magos corría hacia las profundidades del bosque. En su mayoría eran jóvenes que seguramente no sabían aparecerse. Alcancé a escuchar a lo lejos a un Cedric desesperado, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre Amanda ¡Maldita sea! ¿En verdad Draco estaba detrás de esta pesadilla? No podía creerlo, era apenas un chico de catorce años, por ende él no poseía el suficiente poder para reunir a los mortífagos para sembrar pánico en un mundial de quidditch y solo por un capricho infantil sobre vengarse de Hermione Granger, además en el fondo estoy segura que sería incapaz de matarla. Maldije por lo bajo y decidí correr cuando los gritos de pánico se hicieron más potentes; los niños lloraban de una forma que desgarró mi alma mientras sus familiares intentaban sin éxito tranquilizarlos, ya que compartían el mismo temor. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como se incendiaban las casas de campaña y vislumbré a unos hombres encapuchados con máscaras. Sí, eran ellos. El séquito del señor tenebroso. Me adentré al bosque con el sudor empapando mi frente y con las piernas adoloridas por la fuerza con la cual corrí. Me costaba respirar, así que me escondí entre unos arbustos que se hallaban debajo de un prominente árbol. Tenía tiempo que no me asustaba de esa manera, pero un escalofrío se apoderó de mí cuando escuché cómo caía del árbol una persona, a quien reconocí por su voz.

—¡Shilton! ¿En dónde te metiste? ¡Granger está en el bosque con Potter y Weasley! ¿Acaso has olvidado tu promesa?

Era Draco Malfoy que me observaba con los brazos cruzados con un dejo de malicia en sus ojos grises. Por primera vez lo vi intimidante, con el odio reflejado en su pálido rostro.

—¡Vete al carajo! ¡No lo haré, son los mortífagos, Malfoy!— escupí mientras me levantaba de golpe.—¿Tú planeaste esto solo por tu maldito ego?— lo interrogué al tiempo que sacaba mi varita y le apuntaba.

Él hizo una mueca y sacó rápidamente la suya, lanzándome una mirada rencorosa.

—Quien haya planeado esto es lo que menos importa— respondió de mala manera — Ten cuidado, Freeda Shilton, ya viste el terror y destrucción que puede dejar un mortífago tras de sí. No te metas conmigo. Te he dado mi amistad, espero no se te olvide si no quieres terminar como esos repugnantes muggles que van enseñando los calzones en el aire. Seguramente los mataran, todo sea por la pureza de la sangre— concluyó con una carcajada desagradable.

—Malfoy, piénsalo bien— musité moderando el tono de mi voz a uno más amable.— Todos esos muggles y sangre sucia me importan poco, por mí que se larguen a otro sitio ¡Salazar! Nunca pediría que murieran y menos porque me dieron un puñetazo. Eres un niño que necesita madurar.

Draco Malfoy parecía ofendido por mi comentario. Vi como su varita se dirigía a mi frente; él me veía con los ojos irradiando rabia. Por mi parte no pude evitar reír.

—Quieres jugar a que eres una buena persona aunque jamás lo has sido— musitó con desprecio.—Estas de este lado igual que yo y más de lo que imaginas. Te gusta guardar las apariencias. Sabes que conozco tu secreto y el de tu familia, apuesto mil galeones a que tu amiguita Ravenclaw no lo sabe. Si te pones a darme lecciones de moral cuando tú misma quieres ver a tu padre bajo tierra, contaré tu secreto.

—Tus amenazas no me intimidan, Draco.

—Ya veremos quién ríe al final— bramó alejándose de mí.

—¡Amanda está vigilando a Granger! ¡Espero que cuando venga Greyback me avises y tendrás a tu chica!— le grité temblando de pies a cabeza. Era extraño, pero empecé a llorar mientras reía.

« _Amanda_ » pensé mientras su imagen venía a mi mente. Fue entonces que reaccioné. ¿Se encontraba a salvo? ¿Cedric estaría con ella? Vi como Draco se alejaba y me di la vuelta. Tenía que buscarla, sabía cuidarse sola y era talentosa para los encantamientos, sin embargo, un mortífago no era alguien tan sencillo de hechizar. Pero ella no estaba sola, alguien la había visto antes que yo. No era Cedric Diggory, era otra persona.

Amanda se encontraba detrás de un árbol en estado de vigilia. Mantenía su varita sostenida con gran firmeza. Controlaba su respiración de modo que no hiciera ni el más mínimo ruido. Una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla; con un movimiento sigiloso la limpió y se mantuvo inmóvil nuevamente.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó unas voces cercanas.

—...joven Barty, si lo hace su padre lo descubrirá y podría meternos en problemas a usted y a Winky, mi señor— balbuceó una voz aguda, casi infantil.

—Cállate. Sabes lo que mi padre me ha hecho, me ha tenido como un prisionero todo este tiempo. Me he comportado, Winky ¿Crees que merezco esto?— respondió un hombre con amargura.

—No, mi señor. El joven Barty se ha portado muy bien y Winky lo sabe, pero no quiero que el señor Barty padre se enoje con nosotros y no podamos volver a salir. Winky quiere cumplir lo que su señor le ha pedido.

Amanda permaneció congelada en su escondite, escuchando con atención. Temerosa, tragó saliva e imploró a los cielos que no la descubrieran.

—Alguien viene, joven Barty. Mi señor debe esconderse con Winky entre los arbustos— insistió la vocecita aguda.

El hombre comenzó a reír con demencia.

—No estamos solos. Hay alguien detrás de ese árbol escuchando.

Amanda tomó aire y tras meditarlo por un minuto, salió de su escondite. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando solo vio a una pequeña criatura que era ni más ni menos que una elfina doméstica, quien parecía estar temblando de miedo.

—Winky estaba dando un paseo, señorita. Winky es inofensiva— espetó cuando Amanda le apuntó con su varita. Pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que rompió el incómodo silencio con un grito y dio un paso atrás.

Junto a la elfina apareció una cabeza flotante que la fulminó con la mirada y le sonrió de forma grotesca. Ella echó a correr y fue ahí entre las profundidades del bosque que nos encontramos.

Yo iba caminando entre los faroles del sendero que conducían al campamento. Me encontré con grupos de magos adolescentes que se escondían entre los arbustos; otros tantos escalaban los árboles atemorizados. A lo lejos los gritos seguían desgarrando los cielos. Podía ver algunos destellos anaranjados, prueba del incendio que crecía entre las casas de campañ una noche alegre que se transformó en una pesadilla para todos. No pude evitar sentir pena por los muggles que danzaban grotescamente por los aires a manos de los mortífagos. Sentí nauseas, quería encontrar a mi mejor amiga y largarme con ella a casa. Fue entonces cuando la vi corriendo entre las faldas de los árboles.

—¡Amanda, por aquí!— exclamé haciendo señales con los brazos para que se acercara.

—Freeda vi algo espantoso— sollozó corriendo hacia mis brazos.

—¿Qué viste?— inquirí abrazándola con fuerza.

—A una elfina y una cabeza flotante. Fue repugnante y...

Palideció de tal modo que creí que se desmayaría en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos abiertos como platos veían algo entre las copas de los árboles.

—Es….

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Viste la cabeza de nuevo? ¡Reacci…!— me quedé muda cuando me di la vuelta.

Una calavera verde brillaba por el cielo en forma de serpiente. Sentí arcadas en mi estómago. Esto era grave, muy pero muy grave.

—¡Ven! Hay que escondernos entre ese arbusto.

Pero Amanda no se movía. Estaba llorando, temblando descontroladamente y ahogó un grito.

—¡Camina! Debes guardar la calma— espeté agarrándola con fuerza de los brazos.

—Me matarán. Los mortífagos nos matarán.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza y la tiré sobre la hiedra.

—Cállate y déjate de tonterías. Debemos escondernos. No tendrían porqué matarnos.

—Mi padre fue un auror y asesinó a muchos seguidores de quién tú sabes— susurró con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Calma, calma. No saben que eres su hija.

—Pero…

—Shh— tapé su boca con mis manos.—Alguien viene.

Con valentía me levanté y agarré con firmeza mi varita. La ira recorrió cada rincón de mi ser y sentí un profundo odio hacia las personas que se acercaban.

—¡Bastardo!— lancé un maleficio hacia Cedric Diggory que caminaba hacia nosotras con Cho Chang un par de chicas de Ravenclaw de tercero.—Mira, guapo. Ella es tu novia no esa chica. Debiste hacerle de héroe con Amanda, niño bonito.

—¡Nos perdimos y la encontré junto a otras chicas, tenía que auxiliarlas!—se defendió bloqueando mi hechizo.—¡Tranquilízate, Shilton!

—Si le haces daño te corto las…

—¡Freeda! ¡Déjalo en paz!— Amanda se interpuso entre nosotros con el rostro enrojecido.— Nos separamos, eso es todo. No lo culpo— dijo encogiéndose de brazos, caminando hacia Diggory.— Corrí hacía otro lado y me alejé de Ced porque había demasiada gente.

—Esto ha sido un malentendido—interrumpió Cedric intentando mantenerse en sus cabales.

—Cedric nos ayudó, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?— bramó Cho Chang.

—Cállate, Chang.

Amanda se separó de Cedric y se dirigió hacia mí con aprensión. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó lejos del grupo. Sentí como temblaba y me arrepentí por mi reacción.

—¡No debes ponerte así, Freeda!

—Mira, hace tan solo unas horas te quejabas de que Chang anda tras los huesitos de tu novio, no quiero que sufras. ¿Por qué la protegió a ella y no salió en tu búsqueda como yo?— me defendí escupiendo en el suelo.

—Cállate por favor— bramó mirando el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.—Él es muy noble y protector, no sólo estuvo con Cho sino con otras compañeras mías. Es su forma de ser.

—Amanda, yo…

—Los mortífagos están aquí y lo que menos deseo es que mi mejor amiga y mi novio discutan por ella. Esto es muy grave, Freeda. ¿Qué hacen los mortífagos aquí en el mundial? Y está lo que vi. ¿Quién era?— tercio abrazándose así misma.— Y luego la marca tenebrosa...

—No sé qué pasó ni quién está detrás de esto. Solo sé que debemos estar unidas y cuidarnos.

—Es la marca de ya sabes quién, son sus hombres… Freeda y…¿Sí en realidad Potter es una mentira y el señor tenebroso está vivo?

Me quedé callada. Y, ¿Sí Amanda tenía razón?

Solo podía significar algo: problemas. Muy graves problemas y no era la única que lo pensaba.

Hermione Granger presentía cosas oscuras. Tiempos difíciles se aproximaban y ella lo sabía. Y sí, los Malfoy seguramente estaban involucrados.

* * *

 **Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado :3 solo diré que el próximo viene cargado de dramione.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas porque me llenaron de alegría y motivación. ¿Saben por qué? Pues es fácil: añadieron esta historia a favoritos. De verdad que sí tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida. En fin. ¡Muchas gracias a MARUVTA, o0ONelebO0o y a !**


End file.
